


Sweet Promise

by Lil_sabs



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_sabs/pseuds/Lil_sabs
Summary: Bet.The most dangerous word out there. It consumes your ego and makes you lose everything. Trust him when he said everything, it is including your self-pride.





	Sweet Promise

Bet.

The most dangerous word out there. It consumes your ego and makes you lose everything. Trust him when he said everything, it is including your self-pride.

Song Mino and his annoying ass.

Seungyoon knew better that he needs to stop when the latter raises his thick now blond eyebrow and smiled cunningly. He knows that it was a trap.

 

But no.

His ego really beat the sense out of his head.

**

“The event gonna start at 7. We have to go now or we won’t gonna make it.”

It was Seungyoon voice, abruptly his way to the cat house. He nodded to Kim Jinwoo who sitting neatly in his couch. Ready to go. And of course, Mino gonna be the last.

“Wait... what should I wear to match these pants?”  Mino said, looking at two different shoes in his hands.

“YAAA SONG MINO LETS GO!!” he scolded.

The older just humming while tied his shoes.

 

The event is hype as usual.

It was Adidas Day & Night Nite Jogger Event. Winner is the brand ambassador for Adidas and its more like fan-meeting than a brand event.

After they sang their song, Seungyoon greets the crowd until suddenly some girl shout his name out loud and said I love you. Seungyoon heard that too. He smiled.

“Kang Seungyoon... I love you..” Mino mimicking her. Out of nowhere.

They all crackled.

Of course, it was Song Mino and his annoying ass.

 

“I win..” Mino whisper beside him when they sitting in the back of their car. The hyung line passed out in front of them.

Seungyoon glanced at him. He was in the middle of monitoring some fancams on his phone.

“What?” he asked.

“I said I win...” Mino repeats his words. This time he smiling so wide. His eyes squinted.

“Are you playing a game ?” Seungyoon shifted his gaze to his phone again. Until something hit him. “Oh, shit!” a memory.

 

_It was another night when Seungyoon spent his night to watch a movie with Mino. They took the midnight schedule and picked some cringe romantic comedy just because Mino wanted to._

_“Why he should say that out loud in front of that many people. Are he shameless or something ?” Seungyoon commented._

_“What is wrong with confessing out loud ?” Mino muttered when scooping in some popcorn they bought to his mouth._

_“It's just too cringe...”_

_Mino turn his head,” Are you really wrote ‘Really Really’ with that kind of mind ?” he asked._

_“Are you really wrote ‘Im Him’ when in fact you scared of chicken ?” Seungyoon replied and snatch the popcorn from him, “don't eat it by yourself!”_

_“I was allergic, not scared!” Mino complained and shifted his gaze back to the screen. “I think it's cute...” he suddenly adds after some beat of silence._

_“What? chicken?”_

_“Why am I dating this dumbass again ?” Mino sobbed. “That confession thing!”_

_Seungyoon chuckled,” Why ? you wanna try it ?”_

_Mino shrugged._

_“See... you just blabbering. When in fact, you were just a sissy...” Seungyoon shot and giggled._

_“You wanna bet Kang Seungyoon ?” Mino countered. Facing him while gigantic smirk spread across his face._

_“Why should I ?”_

_“See... who is the sissy now? sissy boy...” Mino mocking him. And it always works._

_“I'm not... And what's the deal ?” the younger crowed._

_“1 wish. The winner got 1 wish granted.”_

 

“That was cheating! You just imitate when some inseo shout that to me. That’s not counted”

“That is not cheating. It was called strategy.”

“What do you want then ?” Seungyoon pouted. “Chicken? Some new paints? if you ask for that new Leica camera, I'm gonna kick you!” He knows he was doomed the moment he said deal back then.

Mino snickered, he let another grinning face. “ let me think about that first. You be ready..” he said. Sounds like a sweet promise.

**

“Seungyoon, you coming right ?”

Seungyoon heard Hoseob voice and when he looked up, his head has peeked through his door. He refers to their plan to celebrate one of Team Winner’s birthday tonight.

“Of course hyung. Are Seunghoon hyung ready ?” he asked.

“He already waiting in the car with Jinwoo hyung” The manager replied,” get ready quickly.” He adds and closes his door.

Seungyoon grab his coat and his camera when his phone beeped. He takes his phone. Message from Mino.

 

-Where are you?-

 

He replied,

 

-Still at my room. Going down in second. Why ?-

 

Seungyoon tied his shoes when Mino replies him back.

 

“Stop by at my room first...-

 

 

Seungyoon knocks at Mino’s room and opened it when he heard some hummed inside. Mino was sitting in his bed while holding something in his hand.

“I thought you were ready...” he said and closed the door behind him.

“I'm ready. Are you ?” the older answered.

Seungyoon frowned, ‘is he drunk or something?’.

Until he saw what Mino hold.

 

It looked like a necklace?

No, it looks more like a bracelet. A little bracelet. Because the chain is quite short. At the end of the chain, was a shiny round shaped arctic blue colored bead.

 

Seungyoon walking closer to him, “What is that ?” he asked.

Mino not answering, he grabs the younger wrist and pulls him to sit beside him instead.

 

“Baby, you remember that bet we did last week?” Mino whispered.

Seungyoon gulped, “yes...”

 

“This..” Mino grabs his hand and places that thing in his palm. “This is my wish..”

 

“A bracelet? you wanted me to wear this bracelet?” Seungyoon asked. Still lost.

 

Mino chuckled. “Its a plug.” He takes his hand to rub the others cheek then to his red, alluring lips. “You put it in your...” Mino looked down, to his crotch.

Seungyoon gasped. He knows what is that, and what that thing usually used for. Since when Mino’s room feel this hot.

 

“Mino...I-..” he stuttered.

“Baby, you promised...” the other demanded and place his finger to rub his neck.

 

Mino look at him, before shifting his gaze to his lips. Mino can remember how that lips tasted so sweet, he missed it. He leaned closer as he felt Seungyoon did the same. As their lips connected, Mino nipped Seungyoon bottom lip, and make the younger groan.

Their kiss getting sloppy as his hands lingering in Seungyoon pants. He opened its while pushed him to lie down slowly.

 

“They are waiting for us..” Seungyoon mumbled, he moaned as Mino stroking his throbbing member. His pants are fall to his knees already.

Mino smirk, licked his jaw and down to his neck while his other hand seeks his way to Seungyoon entrance and pushed in his finger slowly. “So.. let's make it quick..” he said and make some movement down there that make Seungyoon moaning softly.

After some thrusts, Mino grabs the plug and place it in front of Seungyoon lips. Seungyoon looked at him, his eyes getting darker, full of lust. He opened his mouth. Mino slips that glass round shaped object between his lips. It's cold and tasteless.

“Enough...” He said, or more like a moan. Mino can feel his own throbbed so bad, need some attention.

Seungyoon holds his breath, he bites his lip, anticipated.

 

“Don't do that,” Mino whispered, “ I can't hold my self  and gonna wreck you right in the spot if you do that”

 

Seungyoon eyes widened alongside with some gasp that out from his mouth when he felt something entering his entrance. It was cold and strange. But it felt extraordinary, beyond anything he ever felt before.

**

The club is crowded even it wasn't a weekend. They sit in one of the VIP room that they booked before.

 “LET'S START THE PAARTYYYY!!!” Seonghwan, Winner hair stylist shouts when lifting his glass.

 

The music never stops. Also, the glass and the bottle that keeps coming every time it emptied. Seungyoon gulped his beer. He needs it to hold any sensation in his groin. The ball keeps moving constantly every time he moves. Even a single faintly moves.

He breathes roughly, knowing that alcohol starts taking over him and his common sense. He jolted when he felt Mino’s hand caressing his back. The other leaned closer to his side.

“Are you okay ?” he whispered.

Seungyoon was drunk, but he knows that Mino licked his ear slightly after said that. He closed his eyes, bite back any moan that could jump out anytime. He turned his head facing him.

“Mino... I can’t hold this ...” He replied.

“Endure this more baby, you know the rules..” he whispered again.

He can’t pull that thing out until they get back to their dorm. Seungyoon was ready to file a complaint when Seunghoon called them to get down immediately.

Seungyoon whimpered.

Mino on the other side does not look so good either. Seungyoon could see Mino not finish his first glass yet. He looks uneasy. Checking on Seungyoon every time. When someone leads him away to meet his colleague or their friends.

Seungyoon leaned closer, snuggled to the other necks. Breathed roughly.

 

“Mino, p-please...” he moaned. Felt how Mino’s body get stiff suddenly.

 

Mino glanced at him, Seungyoon had the extreme blush in his cheeks, and it’s not because he drunk. His lips get parted as he breathed, and his half-opened lids, looked at him, begging. He looks so shy and fragile, Mino can’t hold it any longer.

“Shit Kang Seungyoon...” he breathed. His eyes can’t get off from that red full parted lips.

 

Mino shifted his gaze to the room. Half of the crew was already drunk, some people passed out, some kept drinking every glasses in front of them, some is missing. He could see Jinwoo was drunk and buries his face to Seunghoon neck who busy talking to someone beside him. Looked careless while his other hand holds Jinwoo waist. Tightly.

 

Mino grabs Seungyoon hand and drags him. The others just glanced at them, unbothered.

Mino leads their way to the toilet in the corner of the hallway. He knows that only VIP customer could use it. He won’t take any risk more than that.

 

He makes sure that every stall is empty before taking the last one. He pushed the other inside and locked the door.

“Baby..” he called him when Mino turned to him.

Seungyoon bites his lips as Mino looked at him, from head to toe. Hungrily. Then Mino nodded at him, at his crotch.

Seungyoon unbuttoned his pants in a second. While the other do the same to his own pants. Mino turning him to faces the wall while his hands caressing his bottom cheeks.

Seungyoon gasped as Mino pulls the ball out of him. He suddenly felt Mino’s finger replace it and thrust him inside. Harshly.

“You are so fucking wet..” he whispered. Added some fingers in. Seungyoon moaned as his finger moves fastly. “You did a great job baby. Here claim your reward..” he said and let out his fingers.

Seungyoon bit his lips. Feel empty for a second before Mino thrust his member inside. He heard Mino groaned behind him. He bent his body more to give him more access.

 

Seungyoon can’t hold his moan anymore. Mino thrust him so hard, he already loses his mind. Mino on another side, keep cursed as he keeps pounding him. Seungyoon trembled when he found his spot.

Mino smirks and licked Seungyoon neck, then bite it. Leaving some hickey in there.

 

“Mino, I'm-Im close...” he whimper and arched his back, throw his head behind, to Mino’s shoulder.

The other gripped his waist closer, thrust him even deeper and rougher. He held his ass and spreading it more, pounding him faster. Mino hit his sweet spot again and Seungyoon comes untouched. All over the wall.  It makes him clenched his walls and makes the other groaned.

“Baby, fuck...” Mino shudders after some more thrust and exploded inside him. Left both of them breathless.   

 

“You’re not wearing a condom ?” Seungyoon asked when Mino pulled out.

Mino smirked and caressing his cheek. “I thought I can handle it until we back to dorm” he replied.

Seungyoon rolled his eyes.

 

 

“Guys... let's go back... “ They suddenly heard some knocks,  Seunghoon voice, and his suppressed giggled.

“Ye-yes hyung..” Mino answered while Seungyoon face getting red beside him.


End file.
